The present invention relates to a data transmission processing machine interposed between a host computer and a telephone line and, more particularly, to a data transmission processing machine serving as a telephone function device and a modem function device.
Recently, data communications is highly evaluated. To rapidly transmit many data, a modem is needed. FIG. 1 shows a conventional data transmission processing machine. This machine comprises a computer unit 1 and a telephone unit 2, and a modem unit 3. The computer unit 1 comprises a host central processing unit (CPU) A, a full-key unit B, and a data entry keys unit C. Data are inputted into the host CPU A via the keys units B and C, so that the inputted data are transmitted through a telephone line 4 with the help of the modem unit 3.
In the system of FIG. 1, it is difficult to make each of the computer unit 1, the telephone unit 2, and the modem unit 3 compact and portable because the conventional keyboard occupies a large area. The keyboard is referred to as the full-key unit B, the data entry keys unit C and a dial unit of the telephone unit 2. In addition, all of the units 1, 2 and 3 are individually provided.